As electronic devices continue to include increasingly greater numbers of features, integration of those features into a single device becomes increasingly complex. One particular feature that has become ubiquitous in popular portable electronic devices is imaging operations enabled by camera modules. Because camera modules include fragile elements such as lens elements and electronics, proper mounting of these modules is important to protect them from damage. Furthermore, improper alignment of the camera module within an electronic device can result in unexpected or even degraded imaging performance. Unfortunately, achieving robust shock mounting and reliable camera alignment can be problematic, especially in situations where those shock mounting and alignment features need to fit in highly constrained spaces.